I'll Cover You
by Estrellas azules
Summary: Luego de que el actor que iba a hacer el papel de Angel en la puesta en escena de RENT de NYADA sufriera un accidente dejando a Blaine, que hacia el papel de Collins, sin pareja para la obra. Blaine decide pedirle a su amigo (y chico del que esta secretamente enamorado ) Kurt que audicione para el papel de Angel.
1. I can hear the bells

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee y todas las referencias y canciones a RENT pertenecen al mismo, sin embargo la trama es totalmente mía.

Después de un gran tiempo me he animado a escribir de nuevo, esta vez lo hago con uno de mis fandoms actuales: Glee y mi OTP: Klaine. Espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: I can hear the bells

En invierno los días eran cortos y las noches largas, el frio envolvía las calles y la neblina embriagaba el aire. Los estudiantes de NAYDA se veían forzados a refugiarse en un Starbucks a pocas cuadras del campus para mantenerse en calor.

Blaine Anderson, estudiante de segundo año de teatro musical, que recientemente había conseguido el papel de Collins en la producción universitaria de RENT, no era la excepción. Si algo más que el frio lo motivaba a entrar al pequeño café definitivamente no era el hecho que el barista fuera nada más ni nada menos que Kurt Hummel, o al menos eso diría Blaine a quien se atreviese a preguntarle. Kurt, hermoso Kurt, tan guapo pero tan lejano, nunca me haría caso.

Kurt Hummel, también estudiante de teatro musical, preparaba cafés distraídamente cuando vio entrar a Blaine. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Blaine le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Blaine?-pregunto alegremente

-Un vainilla late por favor- contestó Blaine con una sonrisa, el venir a ver a Kurt siempre le alegraba el día-y otro para llevar, tuve ensayos hasta tarde anoche y no he dormido casi nada.

-Oh, ¿Cómo va todo?¿Siguen sin conseguir a alguien que haga de Angel?- pregunto Kurt curioso mientras preparaba los cafés, Matt, el chico que iba a ser la pareja de Blaine en la obra, había sufrido un accidente la semana pasada y estaba en el hospital, pese a eso los ensayos continuaban.

-Aún no, Angel es un gran papel ¿Por qué no hay una fila de gente intentando adicionar? Para una escuela de arte es más difícil de lo que parece encontrar a un chico que pueda o quiera hacer ese papel- replicó Blaine, su estado de ánimo decayendo ligeramente.

-Conseguir a un chico que esté dispuesto a usar vestidos en la mayoría de sus escenas no debería ser un problema, al menos no en Nueva York y menos en NYADA-contesto Kurt rápidamente mientras se acercaba con los cafés- Ángel es uno de los personajes más a amados de la obra, debería ser pan comido.

-Deberías audicionar Kurt- contestó Blaine mientras recibía su orden con una sonrisa, se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Si lograba que Kurt audicionara pasaría tiempo con él y quizás, solo quizás podría intentar demostrarle como se sentía por el- eres perfecto para el papel, tienes una voz bellísima.

-No…si…este…yo ¿En serio? 9.50-balbuceo Kurt sonrojándose. Por supuesto que quería tener un papel, sería una gran oportunidad para el cómo actor después de todo. Pero, Blaine actúa ahí. Kurt estaba asustado de hacer el ridículo frente al moreno-quiero decir, el café, son $9.95.

-Va en serio Kurt-dijo Blaine haciendo énfasis en su nombre a la vez que le entregaba el dinero- ven a sentarte conmigo, te puedo dar algunos tips para tu audición.

-Estas asumiendo que diré que si-logro decir Kurt con algo más de seguridad- ¿Sabes qué? Mi turno ya está por acabar- añadió con un brillo en sus ojos, Blaine le había invitado a sentarse con él, por más que fuera sobre una obra, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad- apuesto a que Dani no le importara cubrirme por los minutos que quedan.

Una vez sentados en los cómodos sofás Blaine intento con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse distraer con los ojos azules de su amigo, eran amigos ¿no es así? no hablaban todo el tiempo y no tenían sus números, pero Blaine venía con tanta frecuencia al Starbucks que ya se tenían confianza y se saludaban cuando se encontraban entre clases.

-¿Cómo es que ensayan sin un Angel?-preguntó Kurt antes de tomar un sorbo del café para llevar de Blaine, le había prometido hacerle otro antes de que se fuera, pero no pensaba sentarse sin alguna bebida, necesitaba poner su atención en algún lugar si la presencia del moreno le empezara a afectar.

-Digamos que las representaciones de I'll cover you y Santa Fe nunca han sido más graciosas-contestó Blaine sonriendo, el ensayo de anoche se había convertido en una suerte de monologo cantado, al menos para él. Mientras ensayaban Christmas Bells la mayoría de sus compañeros de elenco no podía dejar de reír mientras Blaine intentaba declarar su amor y besar al aire, pues su director insistía en que todas las acciones se realizaran como si Matt siguiera ahí.- Deberías ver mi increíble rendición de I'll cover you, creo que me merezco un Tony solo por haber logrado llevar a cabo el numero yo solo. ¡Tuve que pretender que estaba besando a alguien al final de la canción! Besuquearse con la nada es más complicado de lo que debería ser.

-Pagaría por haber visto eso- atino a contestar Kurt, su cerebro iba a mil por hora, quizás adicionar no fuera una mal idea, Blaine besara a quien sea que haga de Angel, si soy Angel me besara, ¡debo ser Angel!

-Audiciona, ¡será divertido!-insistió Blaine.

-Ya que están tan desesperados- contestó Kurt con una resignación fingida-¿Quién soy yo para negarme a ayudar a un amigo?-preguntó Kurt sonriendo.

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó Blaine, sus ojos se iluminaron-¡Eres el mejor!

-Sera divertido, y me servirá de experiencia-y pasare más tiempo contigo-¿Supongo que me ayudaras a ensayar para la audición?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Blaine, si Kurt quería pasar tiempo con él…bueno, él no se iba a negar- Ven a mi habitación en la tarde, tengo las partituras allí.

Kurt hizo todo lo posible para mantener un calmado exterior, el chico que le gustaba desde hace meses lo había invitado a su habitación, claro que para ensayar, porque quería que su obra salga bien, no puede haber un Collins sin un Angel, no te emociones.

-Dalo por hecho.


	2. I believe

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee y todas las referencias y canciones a RENT pertenecen al mismo, sin embargo la trama es totalmente mía.

* * *

Capítulo 2: I Believe

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Kurt, que iba con algo de retraso, había pasado un par de horas decidiendo que ponerse, quería verse bien, pero también debía ser práctico por si terminaban ensayando alguna coreografía. Llevaba un par de minutos frente de la puerta de la habitación de Blaine armándose de valor para tocar el timbre. Es ahora o nunca, pensó el castaño. Vamos Kurt toca ahora, va a pensar que te arrepentiste. Respirando profundamente tocó el timbre.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Blaine sonriendo al abrir la puerta lo más posible-Pasa

Un piano ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación en la esquina, casi oculta por partituras y discos se encontraba una mesita que hacía las veces de escritorio, frente a esta, una cama de cobertor azul terminaba de conformar el lugar.

-No es mucho-se disculpó Blaine jugando con sus pulgares- Sé que estaríamos más cómodos en un salón, pero…

-¿Cómo lograste poner un piano aquí?-interrumpió Kurt, NAYDA era estricta con sus reglas sobre los dormitorios. Kurt aun no superaba el hecho de que no le dejaran poner un nuevo closet en su habitación. Luego de haber tenido su propio apartamento con Rachel, donde tenía libre uso del espacio, acostumbrarse a una habitación, especialmente dentro de la universidad, le había resultado difícil. Pero cuando Rachel se fue a LA a probar suerte en una serie que le habían ofrecido, se le hizo imposible a Kurt pagar el alquiler del apartamento que compartía con ella por su cuenta, así que tuvo que hacer "tripas corazón" y adaptarse al espacio reducido de los dormitorios de NAYDA.

-Tengo mis métodos-respondió Blaine misteriosamente, al ver a su amigo arquear el seño en intriga continuo rápidamente-En realidad no saben que esta aquí, bueno, el encargado de los cuartos lo sabe, era mi novio en esa época, así que me ayudo a ponerlo aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta.

_Era_

-¿No te preocupa que vaya a delatarte ahora que ya no estan juntos?-pregunto Kurt, medio por verdadera preocupación y medio curioso por saber en que términos estaba Blaine con su ex.

-No realmente, él fue el que termino conmigo así que no creo que quiera venganza o algo así-contesto rápidamente, Sebastian no era así, al menos eso esperaba- además aun somos amigos, o algo asi, al menos eso creo, tomamos café juntos de vez en cuando.

-Oh…bueno…supongo que eso es…bueno, ¿no?-balbuceo Kurt, esperaba que no fueran cercanos, esperaba que vivieran lejos, esperaba que se odiaran, no que estuvieran viviendo cerca pero al menos Blaine no parecía seguir interesado-quiero decir, es bueno que se lleven bien, no creo que vaya a delatarte.

-Si, bueno, en eso tienes razón-realmente Blaine nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad, sin embargo confiaba en su ex, habían sido amigos en la secundaria y al entrar a la universidad decidieron compartir el dormitorio, aligeraba los gastos. Tomo solo un par de semanas e insistencia de Sebastian para que estuvieran juntos, sin embargo ,la relación solo duro unos 2 meses antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que lo suyo no iba por buen camino, no eran compatibles y Sebastian tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de que lo intento por Blaine, no estaba listo para la monogamia o compromiso,

Kurt se sentía algo incómodo por el tema, Blaine se dio cuenta que el tema estaba incomodando a Kurt, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de esperanza, sería posible que el castaño estuviera celoso?

-¿Hablaste con tu director?-dijo finalmente Kurt después de un momento de silencio incomodo

-¡Si!-exclamó Blaine feliz de cambiar el tema-lo llame hace una hora, dice que puedes audicionar mañana a primera hora.

-¡Woah!, ¿tan pronto?-Kurt se estaba sintiendo algo nervioso, por supuesto quería audicionar, pero no tenía nada listo.

-Eh, si-Blaine se acercó a su mesita buscando las partituras-pero no te preocupes, con un par de horas de practica estarás listo-finalmente encontró la partitura que buscaba: I'll Cover You, la canción más representativa de Collins y Angel.-Además, tengo fe en ti, tienes una muy buena voz-sentencio dándole una de las partituras a un sonrojado Kurt mientras se sentaba al piano

Las notas empezaron a sonar, Kurt parpadeando rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le tocaba cantar." Vamos Kurt, tu puedes hacer esto" pensó. Decidido se apoyó sobre el piano y comenzó:

Live in my house, I'll be your shelter (Vive en mi hogar, yo te protejo)

Just pay me back (Me pagaras)

With one thousand kisses (Con miles de besos)

Be my lover, I'll cover you (Se mi amante y te cubrire)

Blaine estaba embobado mirando a Kurt, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía su amigo, de pronto Kurt se detuvo. Blaine estaba por preguntarle si algo andaba mal, cuando noto en sus partituras que era turno de Collins de cantar, así que empezó:

Open your door, I'll be your tenant (Abre tu hogar, sere tu inquilino)

Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet (No tengo mucho con que cooperar)

But sweet kisses, I've got to spare (Pero con besos te pagare)

I'll be there and I'll cover you (Te querre y te cubrire)

Kurt no podía dejar de mirar a Blaine, el había entrado rápidamente en personaje y miraba con adoración a Kurt. "Es el personaje ¿verdad?" se preguntó Kurt. Sin dejar de mirarlo se le unió en la siguiente estrofa:

I think they meant it (Creo que es en serio)

When they said you can't buy love (Que el amor no se compra)

Now I know you can rent it(Pero se que se renta)

A new lease you are my love (Hoy estreno contrato)

On life, be my life (De amor, se mi amor)

Blaine dejó de tocar el piano y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo que le detuvo el corazón.

-Creo que estás listo-concluyó tomándole la mano. Kurt se sonrojo pero no le soltó.-Sera un honor estar a tu lado en el escenario.

* * *

3 cortos anuncios:

1.-Mil disculpas por la demora, les prometo que la próxima vez no demorare tanto, la universidad me tiene súper ocupada.

2.-La letra en español de la canción no es una traducción exacta, sino la letra de la versión en español. Por cierto, si no han visto RENT se la súper recomiendo.

3.-El titulo de este capitulo es I Believe, es una canción de Sprin Awakening, los títulos de los capítulos estarán relacionados a musicales, el del capitulo anterior es de Hairspray

Comodín :) : Los reviews motivan mucho a escribir


	3. This is the moment

En unos skinny jeans negros, sus doc martins blancos favoritos, una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra, Kurt impactaba. Pero no tanto como lo habría hecho con alguno de sus atuendos más extravagantes. Los sabia perfectamente, pero no quería que nada opacara su voz a la hora de la audición, ni siquiera su ropa.

-Angel es un personaje extravagante-le recordó Blaine al escucharlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-contesto Kurt mientras caminaban hacia el teatro -es solo que quiero distanciarlo un poco de mi-Kurt aun recordaba como la entrenadora de las porristas había intentado vestirlo de mujer durante su último año de la secundaria para una competencia- no soy como Angel, ¿sabes?-completó mirando el suelo, la nieve cubría las calles de Nueva York.

-Yo creo que si-replicó Blaine sonriendo, al ver el rostro serio de Kurt, con una ceja arqueada se apresuró a explicarse -quiero de decir, Angel es muy talentoso, creativo y compasivo, tal como tú- Kurt se sonrojó, no esperaba que Blaine le hiciera cumplidos…¿significaría algo?-No le importa que opinen los demás, es parte de él, es lo que lo hace especial y único.

Habían llegado al teatro. Era grande, largas filas de asientos se interponían entre el amplio escenario y la puerta, en las primeras butacas estaba sentado , rodeado de papeles, quien Kurt asumía era el director.

-Hola Dan, este es mi amigo Kurt, ¿te hable de el, recuerdas?

-Oh si, el que canta como un sueño-contesto el director tocándose el corazón sonriendo, ocasionando que tanto Blaine como Kurt se sonrojaran- Si tu _amigo_ está listo tengo tiempo hasta que lleguen Mónica y Sandra, hoy íbamos a practicar Take me or leave me con ellas.

-Está listo, está más que listo-contesto rápidamente Blaine llevando de la mano Kurt hacia el escenario-No te decepcionará.

Frente a un micrófono Kurt sonrió, realmente no creia estar del todo listo, solo había tenido un día de ensayo, pero por su vida y su colección de cds Liza Minelli que iba a dar lo mejor de si.

-Blaine ¿nos haces los honores?-inquirio Dan mirándolo, Blaine habia estado en una esquina del escenario mirando a Kurt y tratando de animarlo.

-Por supuesto-contesto, rápidamente tomando su lugar en medio del escenario.

_Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Day_

_Whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say_

_A new member of the_ _Alphabet City Avant-garde_

_Angel Dumott Schunard_

Con un tono de voz ligeramente más agudo del que usualmente usaba, Kurt comenzó:

_Today for you, tomorrow for me_

_Today for you, tomorrow for me_

Sonriendo, Blaine canto su línea:

_And you should hear her beat_

Haciéndose a un lado, Blaine observo como el chico que le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio transformarse en el entusiasta y extravagante Angel.

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A_

_When a lady in a Limousine drove my way_

_She said, "Darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year_

_I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"_

_"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up_

_I believe if you play nonstop that pup_

_Will breathe its very last high strung breath_

_I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"_

Kurt sorprendió a todos realizando una pequeña pirueta sin dejar de cantar, a la vez que se movía entusiastamente por todo el escenario, continuo con la canción hasta llegar al final, donde apoyándose en una de las mesas de utilitaria dio un salto que termino con el doblándose de rodillas en el escenario.

-Eso fue increíble- gritó Blaine desde su lugar en el escenario aplaudiendo feliz- ¿Verdad Dan?-pregunto un poco más calmado, más sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

-Estas dentro chico, espero estés listo para hacer lo mismo en tacones- concluyó el director sonriéndole a Kurt que lo miraba atónito- Dile a Margaret que te de un guion y empieza a memorizarte tus líneas, empezaremos a pasar tus escenas después de que termine con… Mónica y Sandra.- finalizó levantando la voz levemente al final, pasando a mirar a dos chicas que acababan de llegar, que lucían culpables

-¡Te dije que lo lograrías!-exclamó Blaine abrazándolo.

-¡No puedo creer que este adentro!-contestó Kurt en sus brazos-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a Nueva York….¡tengo un papel!-y es junto a ti, no hay mejor lugar donde me podría imaginar estar, pensó.

-Te lo mereces Kurt- le aseguró Blaine soltándolo- Sé que lo harás increíble.

* * *

Lamento muchisimo la demora...pero este fic no esta abandonado! Se viene semana santa y tengan por seguro de que planeo escribir mucho esos dias.

Por si alguien quiere ver la performance de la cancion que Kurt cantó en el musical original escriban Today for you, tomorrow for me RENT en youtube

Un abrazo enorme

Nos vemos pronto :D


End file.
